1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection exposure apparatus for projection-exposing minute patterns necessary for the manufacture of semiconductive integrated circuits or the like onto a substrate (wafer).
2. Related Background Art
As a prior-art projection exposure apparatus, there is known one in which exposure light is applied to a projection negative such as a mask or a reticle (hereinafter referred to as the reticle) on which a circuit pattern is formed, and the image of the circuit pattern on the reticle is transferred onto a substrate such as a wafer (hereinafter referred to as the wafer) through a projection optical system.
Here, resolving power representative of a line and space pattern transferred onto the wafer is theoretically of the order of 0.5×λ×NA when the wavelength of the exposure light is λ and the numerical aperture of the projection optical system is NA.
In the actual lithography process, however, a certain degree of depth of focus becomes necessary due to the influence of the curvature of the wafer, the level difference of the wafer by the process, etc. or the thickness of photo-resist itself. Therefore, practical resolving power to which a factor such as the depth of focus has been added is expressed as k×λ×NA, where k is called a process coefficient and is usually of the order of 0.7-0.8.
Now, in recent years, particularly the tendency toward the minuteness of patterns transferred onto wafers is advancing and as a technique for coping with this tendency toward the minuteness, it is conceivable to shorten the wavelength of exposure light or to increase the numerical aperture NA of the projection optical system, as is apparent from the above-expression of the resolving power.
However, in the technique of shortening the wavelength of exposure light, glass materials usable for the lenses of the projection optical system become limited with the shortening of the exposure light, and it is difficult to design a projection optical system in which aberrations have been sufficiently corrected, in such limited glass materials.
Also, in the technique of increasing the numerical aperture NA of the projection optical system, an improvement in resolving power can be surely achieved, but the depth of focus of the projection optical system is inversely proportional to the square of the numerical aperture NA of the projection optical system. Accordingly, the depth of focus decreases remarkably, and this is not preferable. Moreover, it is difficult to design a projection optical system which has a great numerical aperture NA and yet in which aberrations have been sufficiently corrected.